multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
High Order of the Nivalis
The High Order of the Nivalis (or simply the High Order for short) is a large Wazelian empire on Wazel. They are agressive towards other empires. Distribution The High Order rules most of the land located below the Imperial Lepta and the Lesaew Empire on a standard map. Civilization Culture Among themselves, the High Order are a prosperous empire. Both genders and most classes have equal rights, and inhabit a free civilization. However, when albino Nivalis are born, the High Order takes this as a sign that the individual is an inferior hybrid sent upon them from the other empires using black sorcery. The albino is killed and a large, bloody war usually ensues. However, the High Order believe themselves to be the only true purebred Wazelians in existence, and they are dedicated to demolishing the other empires, ridding the planet of "contamination and filth". Government The High Order is governed by a council (called the High Council) that discusses matters of resources, war, and conservation, and how to solve any problems that may arise. The council is located in an extensive castle, which is located in the center of a large, sticky swamp for protection. Council Divisons *The War Division is the most populous division in the council. The members discuss strategies against other empires, national defense, and stealth operations. *The Expansion Division focuses on colonization of uncontested lands. Here, members talk about suitable continents for colonization, long-distance travel, and transporation mechanisms. *The Resource Division is dedicated to the natural areas of the empire and how to exploit it. Members debate topics of gem control, locations of water sources, and distribution of animals used for varied purposes. *The Domestic Division oversees the cities and towns of the empire. They discuss matters of citizen welfare, development growth, and population control. *The Religious Division is the most unusual. All this council does is tour the empire to attract crwods and rallies, raising spirit and glorifying the superiority of the High Order. All of these divisions work together to create the best course of action. Religion All Nivalis are strict believers in the Supreme Creator. There is an old myth that enforces this and the belief of constant war. Long ago, it is said that a lowly Nivali set forth on a pilgrimage across the wilderness to speak with the Supreme Creator. In the middle of his journey, he fell into a tired sleep. In the middle of the night, he woke up and found the Creator in front of him. The god said that the Nivalis were the only purebred race of Wazelians on the planet. All other groups were inferior hybrids and must be purified. Since then, the High Order has followed the Creator's words and warred against the other empires. Imperial Leptan authorities maintain that the pilgrim simply experienced a Dreamstretch coma, and that no divine interaction actually took place. Needless to say, this view has further strained relations between Lepta and the High Order. Architecture The architecture of the High Order is based on the ongoing spread of the empire. Cities are sprawling and take up as much space as possible. Important buildings such as palaces contain a strong, towering spire in the center of the building to show looming supremacy over all other races. Clothing Cloaks and robes are prevalent in normal life. In battle, they wear thick plated armor covered in colorful gems. These gems are polished to both warn the enemy of the High Order's power and to blind them from reflecting sunlight when neccessary. Weaponry The High Order uses all manner of swords, spears, and ranged weaponry. Catapults are widely used, and artificial rockslides are used to bury approaching armies. It is known that they release heavily diseased prisoners onto their home turf as a form of biological warfare. History The first known record of Nivali existence is listed as the year 0, and since then the number has progressed in a linear fashion. Years 0-200: Ancient Years The High Order began as a single large tribe. TBC Recent History The Lepta and the Leseaw formed an alliance and struck against the High Order, taking the northeast penninsula. The High Order was displeased, and took their revenge the following night, revealing the Nightshriekers and taking the Leseaw coastline. Next, a large-scale battle of warbeasts and steeds began. Relations between other empires Because of the Nivali belief system, the High Order wages war against all other empires. Imperial Lepta Because the Imperial Lepta is a neighbor, the High Order directs many of their forces towards them. Recently, the two factions have formed a temporary alliance to destroy Lesaew. Leseaw Empire The Leseaw Empire harbors mountains that hold great potential to produce valuable gems. The High Order is intent on capturing this land. Also, the Leseaw have stolen many strategic procedures from the High Order that further crumbles any positive relationship. Category:Wazel Category:High Order of the Nivalis